


Fast and the Furies-us

by Fataeilistic



Series: And A Vampy New Year [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, jaemin is a moron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:55:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27976203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fataeilistic/pseuds/Fataeilistic
Summary: Normally, people don't refer to their crushes as personified vengeance... Jaemin isn't normal.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Series: And A Vampy New Year [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048537
Kudos: 36





	Fast and the Furies-us

Jaemin sat at the back of the lecture hall like he always did, watching and waiting. He made a point to always get there early solely so that he could claim the same seat each day. It was the perfect seat, really. The back row was darker than the rest of the hall, meaning the professor couldn’t see if he was paying attention or not. The ‘not’ was far more likely. It also meant that anyone sitting at the front of the room also couldn’t see him well. This worked out in his favor since he spent most of the two hour lecture period staring at the profile of one Huang Renjun.

The way the crappy lighting reflected off of his soft brown hair and sharp nose made him look like he was glowing from within. If Jaemin was feeling especially poetic (or had consumed more caffeine than normal) he’d go so far as to call him angelic.

Too bad that fair appearance didn’t carry over into his current attitude towards the blond.

“I refuse to do this project with you.” Renjun crossed his arms, staring up at Jaemin in what the blond assumed was meant to be an intimidating manner. He found it just made him want to squeeze the shorter man’s cheeks. “Tell the professor you want to switch or something.”

“Uh… no?” Jaemin grinned and leaned against the wall. Renjun had cornered him as soon as class had let out after the professor had posted the randomly generated pairs for the big semester long project. Renjun inhaled through his teeth quickly.

“Why are you even _in_ this lecture? You’re not in any of my other linguistics classes and no one else knows you!” He was obviously getting more annoyed which just made Jaemin smile more.

“Jeno knows me,” he said, nodding towards the man waiting for him at the end of the hall. Jeno made a threatening hand motion towards him for mentioning his name but quickly turned it into an awkward wave when Renjun whipped his head around. The two stared at each other for a moment before Renjun turned his attention back to Jaemin.

“You remind me of the Furies,” the blond said, cutting off whatever Renjun was going to say next. The shorter man stuttered a bit.

“I… the what?”

“The Furies,” Jaemin said slowly. He straightened up and stretched his arms over his head with a groan. Being forced to sit still for so long was downright painful for him but the incentive of seeing Renjun each day made it worth it. He noticed Renjun’s eyes slide over his long torso before the shorter man quickly shook his head and looked back up.

“Furies?” he asked blandly. Jaemin glanced over Renjun's shoulder and saw Jeno creeping closer to listen in. “I remind you of Furies?!”

“Yea,” Jaemin nodded. “They look like beautiful angels but they’re a little grrrr.” He growled and made claws with his hands. His description seemed to pull Renjun up short. The brunet paused, his face going from angry to surprised to something that Jaemin would almost call shy if not still slightly murderous.

“Was that… Are you… complimenting me?” Renjun asked. Jeno had gotten close enough by now that the pair could hear him giggling but neither looked over. Jaemin just smiled widely and nodded. “Well… don’t.” Renjun cleared his throat and pulled out his phone, handing it to Jaemin. “Just give me your number so we can plan this and never do that again.”

Renjun walked away quickly after Jaemin handed his phone back. The blond had made sure to include several hearts with his name and sent a message to himself so he’d have Renjun’s number in return.

“He is going to separate you from the mortal realm if you keep it up,” Jeno said as he stepped up beside Jaemin.

“He wouldn’t be the first to try,” the blond shrugged. The two started down the hallway to leave the building, shoulders knocking together as they went.

“No, but I feel like, if you piss him off enough, he could actually succeed.” Jeno tugged on Jaemin’s arm to keep the other man moving when he got distracted by a bunny he’d spotted under a bush nearby as they stepped out into the sunshine.

“But I got his number so it’s worth it.” Jaemin pouted at the long disappeared bunny but kept walking.

“I’ve _had_ his number,” Jeno said smugly. The earth deity flexed his arm and Jaemin just rolled his eyes with a grin.

“This isn’t a competition, Jeno Lee!” Jaemin grabbed Jeno’s arm and looped his own around it. “We can share!”

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of '23 Days of Wonder'. There is a method to my madness, I swear.


End file.
